


It's Lookin' a Lot Like Christmas

by lunibean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Luhan has three cats, M/M, Romance, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunibean/pseuds/lunibean
Summary: Decorating their first house for their first Christmas in it should be easy. The pets want to help decorate too. Chaos ensues.





	It's Lookin' a Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #107  
> this was a lot of fun to write! i was going to make this a bit longer than it is now but i changed my mind, school kept getting in the way :/ but i hope the prompter and readers like it!!

Luhan pulls the closet door open and smiles at the large boxes labeled ‘Christmas’. It was closing in on the big holiday, weeks full of Christmas cheer had passed, and now it was nearly a week until the 25th.

Reaching for the boxes, Luhan calls out,” Sehun! Come help with these boxes!” he hopes the other can hear him, wherever he is in the house. Luhan stops, hiding his smile behind his stack of boxes. _Their_ house. In June, Luhan’s parents had bought the couple a house as a wedding present.

“You’re making that weird face again.” Sehun chuckles as he comes down the stairs and into the hallway with the other.

Luhan pouts, “Shut up and help me.” He kicks lightly at Sehun as he moves around the taller with a box in his hands.

 

Once the three large boxes were moved into the living room, Luhan begins to open them one by one, until he finds the one he’s looking for. Pulling out a string of Christmas tree lights, he looks through the ornaments in the box, smiling. They put up Christmas lights earlier in the month and Luhan almost suffered from a heart attack as he watched Sehun putting up the lights on a wobbly ladder, but now it was for the easier part of the decorations.

The blond reaches for the roll of lights again and moves towards the Christmas tree. The couple had gotten into an argument about getting a real or fake tree this year, in the end, Sehun won and they ventured out into the cold to find a real tree. Once they arrived home with the tree though, the cats had a field day climbing up into it, even knocking it down a few times. Luhan had given Sehun the I-told-you-so look.

Now a brand-new, fake tree sat in their living room. The real tree was moved to the backyard for the cats to climb into and destroy to their hearts content.

Luhan checks the lights before putting them on the tree, at the colorful twinkle of lights, he smiles and unplugs them. Starting at the top, Luhan begins to circle the tree, stopping to secure the lights on the branches as he goes.

His eyes flicker over to Sehun, who is currently digging through one of the boxes, pulling out other Christmas decorations. The taller places a few items in the living room, before leaving. Sehun comes back with his phone and a speaker in hands. The sound of Christmas music flows from the speaker as Sehun gets back to decorating.

The cats watch from their perches on the cat tower at the other side of the room. Mischief sparkling in their eyes as they wait patiently for their moment to strike.

 

Sehun leaves the room again, wreath in hand as he heads for the front door.

Luhan hums and sings quietly along to the song currently playing as he continues on with his own task of finishing up with the lights on the Christmas tree. He doesn’t see one of the cats jump down from the tower and moving towards the tree.

“What the…Cat! Get out of the tree!” Luhan shouts as he sees the fat gray cat make his way up the tree. He goes to grab the cat, but the feline manages to slip through his fingers.

“Ugh! Sehun!” Luhan shouts, hoping the other comes quickly at the sound of his name. While he waits for Sehun, he moves around the tree trying to catch the cat. The blond doesn’t notice that his feet have gotten tangled up in the lights strewn across the floor until he’s falling onto the floor.

The tree coming down with him.

When Luhan looks up he sees Cat bolt out of the living room, _‘That little devil’_ Luhan glares at the retreating figure. Movement out of the corner of his eye catches Luhan’s attention, when he looks over he sees Pepper playing with the ribbons hanging from the boxes. Letting out a defeated sigh, Luhan let’s his head fall back to the floor softly.

“Luhan!” Sehun rushes in, unfortunately too late, “What’s going on…” the other finishes slowly as he looks over the scene before him.

Luhan laying on the floor, given up on decorating, lights tangled around the man on the floor and the tree next to him. He spots Pepper, somehow having managed to wrap himself up in ribbon and Vivi jumping up at the sight of the cat and barks.

Well, this wasn’t good.

“Vivi.” Sehun says sternly, catching the dog’s attention, “Don’t you do it.” The dog barks as he jumps from his spot on the couch and towards the cat. At the sight of the dog, Pepper runs, the ribbon trailing behind him and toppling over the box.

Letting out a sound of aggravation, Sehun bolts after the two animals. Luhan lifts his head up just in time to see the three running into the hallway.

“Vivi! Leave Pepper alone!” He laughs at his husband’s shouting, he glances over to the cat tower, Cat staring down at him. The little shit. A soft meow causes Luhan to look away, his eyes meeting the wide and scared eyes of Little Yellow.

The blond chuckles as he untangles his hand from the string of lights to pet the orange tabby, “Why are you the only on that doesn’t cause trouble?” he mumbles at the cat, earning a meow in response.

Sehun comes back into the room, a bundle of ribbon in his hand. He picks up the box Pepper had knocked over and places the ribbon in it before walking over to Luhan.

“Need help?” the black-haired male laughs lightly as he smiles down at his husband.

“Just a little bit,” Luhan laughs as the taller pulls him to his feet.

After getting Luhan untangled and the tree upright, the couple goes back to decorating.

 

Luhan smiles brightly at the now decorated living room. The tree standing proudly decorated, shining with the colors of the lights, ribbon and ornaments put up and a bright yellow star at the top. Six stockings hang along the mantle of the fireplace, one for each human and pet, one little Santa figurine hangs one stocking accompanied by twelve reindeer in front of him, hanging the other stockings.

“We did good,” Sehun smiles as he wraps an arm around the other’s waist, pulling him close and placing a kiss atop of Luhan’s head.

“Mhm, we did,” the blond hums, glancing over at the cat tower to see the cats sleeping peacefully and then to Vivi curled up on the couch. Luckily the animals showed the couple mercy when they started decorating again, resting for their next mischievous act.

“So now what?”

“Now? I think we deserve a nap.” Luhan smiles up at his husband, who’s arms are now wrapped around his waist.

The taller smiles back. “Sounds good to me.”

Luhan yelps as Sehun scoops him into his arms and carries him up the stairs towards their bedroom.


End file.
